


Waste of a Lovely Night

by nezumechan



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crimson Flowers, F/M, Flirting, Kissing, Oneshot, Post-Time Skip, huleth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezumechan/pseuds/nezumechan
Summary: Byleth is on her way to the cathedral when she stops on the bridge to admire a picture-perfect sunset. She can’t help but wonder if there was a deeper meaning behind Hubert’s words when he unexpectedly interrupts her thoughts.Quick oneshot that happens after Hubert's 'A' support with Byleth.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Waste of a Lovely Night

**Author's Note:**

> When writing fics I like to listen to music. This quick fic was inspired by the song “A Lovely Night” featured in La La Land https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=waTDxRZ93Qc  
> I am a hopeless romantic ^-^

“I’ve already dedicated my life to Lady Edelgard. To throw my lot in with you is inconceivable. But… if I had two lives to give… I might devote one of them to you. We could be a couplet of birds, flying alongside the sovereign of Black Eagles.” 

Byleth replayed his words over and over in her mind. They had been standing a foot apart from each other in the cathedral. He was confident in his words, and had admitted that he fully trusted her with his very life. Byleth had been left speechless. A hundred thoughts had raced through her mind in a second. Was it a love confession? A friendly notion between comrades? A moment where he had finally opened up to her? She opened her mouth to speak, but found herself at a loss for words. She instead gifted him with a smile and a nod as she walked towards the other direction to continue her daily routine. However, that was a week ago. She still could not shake the memory from her mind.

“A couplet of birds.” She repeated to herself out loud. 

A small blush formed across her cheeks thinking about his words. She had become even closer to Hubert since she had returned to the monastery after five long years had passed. The person that hated her the most had softened over time in her presence, almost as if he actually cared about her. She found herself wanting to be near his new persona more often, casually inviting him to coffee breaks, gifting him with unique owl feathers that she found while wandering the monastery, and joining him for lunches with Edelgard. She had only wanted to understand him better, but after that day at the cathedral, something within her had shifted. 

It was a strange emotion that she was experiencing. Whenever she saw him, her cheeks would light up with the heat of a blush and her palms would begin to sweat. Her knees would feel week around him, and she would become shy during their conversations which was unlike her to do. She knew that she also trusted him with her life instead of fearing that he would try to assassinate her. She felt deep down that there had to be something more to it. 

Byleth had been busy running errands the entire day. After Edelgard had become the Empress of Adrestia and waged war against the church, Byleth was working tirelessly day and night to aid the ambitions of her most treasured student. She sent letters to nobles, requesting their aid in the war against Seiros. She wrote propaganda for Edelgard, letting the world know of the treacheries that the church had committed over time. She constantly trained her former students to prepare for the next battle and was the leading general to Edelgard’s army. She also helped organize extracurricular activities in order to give the students somewhat of a life at the monastery. 

Byelth walked slowly across the stone bridge leading to the cathedral carrying a stack of papers. She found sheet music for the choir in the library. Despite religion being frowned upon at the monastery, many of her former students still held their faith and participated in weekly rehearsals. Edelgard respected them and had chosen to keep the program running. Byleth would often attend to supervise the participants, and she was carrying a list of sheet music for the next upcoming event. 

The sun was setting low over the Garreg Mach Monastery. From the bridge, one could see all of Fodlan. The vast mountains extended as far as the eye could see. The clouds above reflected the color of a beautiful sunset painted in orange, yellow, pink, and purple shades. Normally there would be people flying on wyverns and Pegasus overhead, but since it was becoming late at night, they had already headed back. The fields of grass in the distance were light green as spring was on its way. Tiny villages were dotted in the distance. The flicker of lights from the villages were becoming more apparent with the darkening sky as candles lit the walkways. Even the monastery was beginning to glow with candles to light her path towards the cathedral.

Byleth stopped in the middle of the stone bridge, standing in awe. She was so absorbed in the beauty of the sunset that she did not realize the dark figure approaching her from the cathedral.

“What a pleasant surprise finding you here so late.” The voice whispered into her ear.

Byleth jumped and dropped her papers. Her hand reached for the dagger strapped to her waist. She turned around and her back smacked against he stone the wall of the bridge. She pointed her dagger directly at the throat of her follower. Her breathing slowed when she realized who it was.

“Oh, it’s just you Hubert.” She said, relaxing the grip on her dagger and sheathing her weapon. 

They were standing a foot apart and he was towering over her. A chill ran down Byleth’s spine. How had she not noticed him sneak up behind her? A slow realization suddenly hit, and her eyes began to widen.

“My sheet music!” Byleth exclaimed.

She leaned over the stone wall of the bridge and reached out her arm a moment too late. She watched as dozens of had hand-written sheets of music flew away with the breeze from being so high up. They were carried off into the sunset, lost in the distance. Byleth groaned to herself.

“My apologies, I was not expecting you to be so startled considering that you always have your guard up. Lady Edelgard would not be pleased to know that you were slacking off.” Hubert said coolly.

Byleth turned around and glared at him. He was wearing a thick black coat with leather straps at his chest. He wore steel shoulder armor and had a long black cape wrapped around his shoulders. His white gloved hands rested at his side. His raven hair was shorter than it was five years ago, and his jawline was more defined. His expression was a lot less tense than she remembered. His tone was calm and she found herself lost in his lime green eyes. Had they always been so bright? 

“Professor, why are you staring at me like that?” Hubert asked. 

Byleth blinked, recollecting her thoughts. She felt her cheeks begin to burn from a sudden blush forming.

“What did you want?” She asked.

Hubert stepped closet to her, placing both hands on the top of the wall at her sides, trapping her. If Byleth had a heartbeat, it would have been ready to burst out of her chest. She swallowed nervously.

“You’ve been acting strangely around me since our conversation in the cathedral.” He said, and then paused. “Almost as if you’re keeping a secret from me.”

“I don’t understand. You know that I would never keep something hidden from you.” Byleth said looking deeply into his lime green eyes that stared down at her.

Hubert tilted his head. “I can see the reddening complexion on your cheeks and the way your fingers have nervously curled up. You easily let your guard down a moment ago once you realized that it was me. Your tone of voice also softened, and your hair has been tidier than usual.”

Hubert paused. A wicked smile formed on his lips. 

“Could it be that you have fallen in love with me?”

His words hit her like a ton of bricks. Byleth’s face lit up bright red and she shook her head furiously, “Who, Me? No, that’s absurd. You’re my former student, that’s all. I’m just glad you finally trust me.”

Hubert pulled away from her, “Good, because you are aware that I have already dedicated my life to Lady Edelgard.”

Hubert looked off into the distance, “You know, the view from up here is truly breathtaking. The sun is nearly gone. The lights are turning on. A silver shine is stretching to the sea. We’ve stumbled on a view, that’s tailor-made for two.”

He glanced at her quickly before looking back into the distance. “What a shame, those two are you and me.”

Byleth rolled her eyes. She turned around and placed her elbows on the edge of the bridge wall, admiring the setting sun instead of his smug grin. She hoped that he would leave, but instead, he moved next to her and placed his hand beneath his chin. He leaned against the wall, eyeing her curiously.

“You know, Professor, I’m sure that any other couple would love this picture-perfect sunset, but it appears that it is only you and I, and we’ve got no shot.”

Byleth looked away, but Hubert reached for her face with a gloved hand and turned her chin so that she could face him.

Hubert waved the index finger of his other hand pointing between the two of them, “This could never be. You’re not the type for me.”

Byleth raised an eyebrow quizzically, “Oh, really?”

“Of course.” Hubert said. “And there’s not a spark in sight. What a waste of a lovely night.”

Byleth was astonished. Hubert let go and moved to walk away from her. Byleth turned around and immediately grabbed his hold of his hand. She could not believe the audacity of this man. Hubert faced her. She let go of his hand and defensively crossed her arms at her chest.

“You say there’s nothing here, well let’s make something clear, I think I’ll be the one to make that call.” She huffed and poked his chest with her index finger. “And though I find you extremely alluring in that black coat, you’re right, I’d never fall for you at all.”

Hubert half laughed at her. They were a standing a foot away from each other. She placed her palms gently against his chest and felt the rapid beating of his heart. He did not pull away from her so she continued, “Maybe this appeals, to someone not in heels.”

She stood on her toes and brought her face close to his, “Or to any girl who feels, there’s some chance at romance.” 

Byleth swooned dramatically with her left arm wrapped around his neck and the back of her hand on her forehead. 

She smirked seeing his pale face begin to redden, “But, I’m frankly feeling nothing.”

“Is that so?” he laughed. His arms snaked around her small waist and he pulled her closer to him.

“Or it could be less than nothing.” Byleth shrugged. Both her arms were holding onto his neck. 

Their faces were subconsciously gravitating towards each other.

“Good to know, so you agree?” Hubert asked.

“That’s right.” Byleth nodded.

“What a waste of a lovely night.” They finished.

They were a breath away. Byleth’s fingers curled into the fabric of his collar. His arms were holding her closely against his body so that their chests were pressed together. She had never been in this kind of situation before and blushed at the unexpected intimacy. Hubert closed his eyes leaned his face ever so slightly forward. Byleth mimicked his movements. She closed her eyes and stood on her toes to meet him in the middle. Their lips lightly pressed together in a light kiss. His lips were soft beneath her touch and the kiss was surprisingly gentle. 

The moment only lasted a second. Their faces slowly pulled away from each other. Byleth’s eyes fluttered open. Hubert’s normally pale face was beet red. Byleth removed her hands from his neck and slid down to his chest. She could feel the rapid beating of his heart from beneath her touch. Byleth pushed away from his embrace and took a few steps backward to give him space. She placed a hand shyly behind her head knowing that her face was likely as crimson as his.

“Ah, well it’s getting late, I should be going now.” She laughed nervously.

Hubert did not move from the spot that she had left him at. Instead, he looked fondly into her emerald eyes, “Yes, I suppose Her Majesty is worried about where I am.”

They were standing a few steps away from each other in silence. Byleth slowly raised her hand and awkwardly waved at him with a smile on her face unsure of what to do. She turned on her heel and began walking towards the cathedral. Hubert leapt forward unexpectedly and reached for her small hand. He pulled her body back into his warm embrace. His lips crashed into hers a second later and although she was taken by surprise, she did not stop him. Instead, she wound her arms around his neck once more and pulled herself closer, deepening the kiss. Her fingers tangled through his smooth black hair and his hands caressed her back. He took her bottom lip between his and she let out a muffled moan at the sensation. She was extremely confused. One moment she was telling him that her feelings were nothing and the next she felt the burning desire to devour him as their lips moved in a spontaneous moment of passion.

“Bravo you two, I honestly never saw it coming.” A familiar female voice said aloud. 

Hubert and Byleth’s faces immediately pulled apart from the intensity of the kiss. Hubert was still holding Byleth tightly in his embrace and her arms were holding onto his neck for support. Their faces were flushed, and they were trying to catch their breath wondering if they had misheard someone talking. They both turned to see Edelgard with a smug grin plastered on her face. She was slowly clapping her red gloved hands.

Hubert released his arms from Byleth’s waist and pushed himself a few steps away from her. 

“Your Majesty! I was just… we were…” Hubert choked out in a panicked tone.

“We were enjoying the view.” Byleth answered for him. She covered her mouth and looked to the nonexistent sun that had set a while ago.

“I’m sure you were.” Edelgard winked. “Come Hubert. It’s getting late outside and we have business to attend to.” She turned on her heel and began to walk back opposite in the direction of the cathedral.

Hubert bowed, “Yes, Your Majesty.”

He rose and looked at Byleth. His expression softened and he smirked at her. Byleth blushed an even deeper shade of red. He turned around and walked towards Edelgard leaving Byleth to stand alone on the bridge. 

The shining stars above dotted the night sky and stretched for miles across Fodlan. It was a breathtaking view Byleth lightly touched her lips with her index finger and smiled to herself. Perhaps tonight wasn’t completely wasted after all.


End file.
